


Prompt #046 Laughter

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a test! A test to see if we're pure of - !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #046 Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Очерк #046 Смех](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283306) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**Dangerous Games**

"Don't you _see_?" Ichigo bellowed, lunging out to grab Renji's shoulders. Renji startled, his own hands rising automatically to grip his friend's forearms, a defence and a protection in one sweeping motion, his face grimacing when Ichigo gripped him tight. Nails digging into the red-head's haori, the younger of the duo shook with frantic words, " _It's a test_! A test to see if we're pure of - "

His words broke off with a sharp inhalation at a sickening crunch from behind him, and, feeling nauseous, Ichigo spun around as Renji's eyes widened with horror. The crack of bones grinding abnormally was a sound repulsive enough to make any man cringe, and the two unyielding taicho were no exception to this. Apprehensive of what he would see, Ichigo turned to see the white-robed spirit from before holding Tōshirō's pale face between her delicate hands. His disbelieving eyes reflecting Tōshirō's wide ones, Ichigo had just enough time to register the unnatural angle at which his husband's neck was twisted, before the spirit sighed almost dreamily, and let him go.

Tōshirō _crumpled_ to the ground.

The spirit laughed gleefully, clapping her murderous hands together as her eyes dazed with mirth at the two taicho's mirrored expressions of terror. "He's dead, he's dead!" she chimed, dancing in the air above Tōshirō's immobile form like a ballerina, her silver crown almost slipping from atop her golden locks. "You warriors are so stupid! Why worry about swords and battles and honour when you can just break someone's neck?"

Her laugh rose up in pitch to manic; her smile widening to reveal a perfect set of shining teeth.

"Necks are so easy to break! _So easy_!"  
  
She sighed again, happily, with delight, and in a blink of an eye she appeared before Ichigo, floating over his shoulder. Renji tried to grab her but she just giggled and back-flipped in the air, hovering lazily and staring at Ichigo's broken expression like a child absorbed in their favourite bed-time story. "Oh Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," she hummed, running her fingers up the side of his neck. However, only Renji had narrowed eyes for her - Ichigo's were fixed on the crippled heap of his husband, lying just a few metres away. She didn't really seem to mind though, smiling sweetly at the sixth division taicho before gently patting Ichigo's chin closed.  
  
" **This is your second test, Ichigo Kurosaki.** "  
  
Only then did he glance at her, his fearful expression hardening into a fierce and undeniable _hatred_. She laughed at this, blew the two men a kiss, and then disappeared completely, her enchanted giggle echoing behind.


End file.
